Invasion of Tirisfal
The Quest for Turalyon was a campaign conducted by the Congregation of the Silver Hand in order to locate and potentially rescue the lost paladin, High General Turalyon. The second major campaign of the Quest is the Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas; an engagement whose sole purpose is to reclaim several lost items belonging to Turalyon and his wife, Alleria Windrunner, contained within the Undercity and Windrunner Village. Concept The Alliance Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas is meant to be the next major stepping stone along the Congregation of the Silver Hand's quest to find the lost High General Turalyon and his wife, Alleria Windrunner. After managing to obtain portions of the Journal of Alleria Windrunner in the aftermath of the Battle of Halaa, the Congregation was able to glean enough information and clues to ascertain that Turalyon and Alleria left Outland shortly after the closing of the Dark Portal at the end of the Alliance Expedition to Outland during the Second War. With the Sons of Lothar completely trapped on Draenor and their doom seeming to be a certainty, Turalyon and Alleria, decided that their best hope in finding a way back home was to utilize one of the few portals still operation after Ner'zul's mad gambit, the same gambit that tore the world asunder. Traveling through the portal with only a handful of retainers, the duo have yet to surface. With the knowledge obtained from the journal, the Congregation has been emboldened and seeks to continue their search for the two heroes. Finding the couple within the vast space of the universe is nearly impossible, however, there is a chance that execptionally powerful divination magic could help pin-point their location. In order for the magic to work items that the Paladin and Ranger-Captain once held dear will be absolutely necessary; a shield given to Turalyon by Lord Anduin Lothar after the First War dubbed the Lion's Bastion and a beautiful sapphire amulet gifted to Alleria by her parents known as Windrunner's Tear. Unfortunately for the Congregation, the items are located within the treacherous lands of the Alliance's hated enemies; Lordaeron City and Quel'Thalas. As such, the Congregation is prepared to march to these lands in order to reclaim their hopes in finding their beloved heroes. Horde Perspective Although the Forsaken and Sin'dorei have no real interest in the Lion's Bastion or Windrunner's Tear, armed incursions into their lands cannot be idly accepted and must be meet with strong demonstrations of force if they wish to retain an appearance of sovereignty. Event Concepts New Information: MUST READ The previous Quest for Turalyon campaign featured three distinct types of events: RP-PvP Battles Dungeon Master Events Free-form Roleplay In addition to the three types of events listed above, the Invasion of Tirisfal & Quel'Thalas campaign is going to feature a subdivision type of RP-PvP battles, the Skirmish. Skirmish - This sort of battle is meant to involve very small scale RP-PvP and involve a much heavier dose of player character role play. The outcomes of the battles are somewhat predetermined, as the skirmishes do not really represent the two forces battling for any one objective but rather for doing exactly what the event type described, skirmishing. Whilst there can and will definately be victors and subsequent winner-bonuses in these skirmishes, their outcomes will not be nearly so large as their big brother major battles. The way they will work is that each faction will split their forces into several equally sized parties. These parties will be dispersed at various, yet still fairly close, positions throughout a particular area and will be faced up against matching parties. For a period of 45 minutes to 1 hour the different parties will fight one another in a series of small scale charges or fights. At the end of the time period the group who won the most charges wins and the faction with the most wins is considered the victor of the skirmish. At the end of the battle both factions will either set up camps or move back to their fortresses and engage in structured role play that will last for at least one hour but may last longer if the participants wish to continue. All in all the skirmish, just like the other events listed, will not take more than 2 hours total but may last longer for those with the time and interest to do so. Effects from Expedition to Nagrand Since the Alliance forces failed to obtain the entire Journal of Alleria Windrunner, any defensive secrets or advantages that could have been gleaned from the book have been lost. As such, the Alliance shall recieve no bonsuses or advantages that could have otherwise been obtained through victory in the previous campaign. Three Skirmish Events ' Landing at the Scarlet Palisade' - Congregational forces will be landing in force and attempting to establish a functioning base of operations within the relatively defensible remnants of the Scarlet Palisade. Forsaken forces will be attempting to delay and disrupt the landing as much as possible in order to buy their larger host more time to erect Tirisfal's defences and prepare for a counter-attack. *Victory at the Scarlet Palisade for the Alliance means that the crusader forces were able to quickly overwhelm the defenders and secure a firm foothold in the area whilst catching the undead denizens of Lordaeron flat footed. In this event the Alliance wins, the Congregation is allowed to elect whether they wish to defend or attack at the Battle of Agamand Mills. *Victory at the Scarlet Palisade for the Horde means that the defenders were able to significantly delay the Alliance force and purchase adequate time for reinforcements to be brought up from the Undercity to halt the crusader's advance. In this event the Horde wins, they are allowed to elect whether they wish to defend or attack at the Battle of Agamand Mills. ' Foray into the Undercity' - As Congregational forces prepare for a faux seige of Brill, a small and elite task force as he dispatched to sneak into the Undercity and steal away the Lion's Bastion from its location within a hardly remembered armory located within the ruins of the city. With the invasion of Tirisfal, however, the city is on a higher level of security not seen since the Second Grand Crusade and Forsaken forces patrol the ruins relentlessly. *Victory in their foray into the Undercity for the Alliance means that the Congregation has managed to steal away the relics they sought and deal a signifcant morale blow to the Horde. Failing this event means that the Congregation was unable to obtain the Lion's Bastion. *Victory in defending the Undercity against the Alliance incursion by the Horde not only denies the Alliance forces the Lion's Bastion but also result in the capture of a significant amount of the Congregational covert team. ' Landing at Windrunner Spire' - After either failing or succeeding in their attempt to recalim the Lion's Bastion, the Alliance forces will sail up the coast of Lordaeron and land at Windrunner Spire in order to obtain Windrunner's Tear. Sin'dorei forces will be attempting to delay and disrupt the landing as much as possible in order to buy their larger host more time to erect defences and prepare for a counter-attack. *Victory for the Alliance at Windrunner Spire means that they may choose whether to defend or attack Windrunner Village in search for the amulet. *Victory for the Sin'dorei at Windrunner Spire means that they may choose whether to defend or attack at Windrunner Village in search for the amulet. Three RP-PvP battles · ' '' Battle at Cold Hearth' = By winning at Cold Hearth the Congregation makes Brill more vulnerable to attack and, as a result, the Forsaken must devote a greater portion of their army to the defense of the town. If the Alliance wins here then the covert forces sent into Undercity are granted 3 minutes of patrol-free time in order to search for the Lion's Bastion. Rules of Engagement: The battle will last for exactly one hour. At the end of the battle whoever has the most players on the covered bridge will be considered to control the area and the winner will be decided by a neutral observer. Waiting till the last minute and fly dropping into the center will not be considered a valid stratagem. The number of battle participants on both sides will be kept at even and fair levels, a topic which leaders will briefly discuss before each battle. Both sides must remained grounded. Because large graveyard travel discrepancies, ressurection during the battle will not be allowed. Both sides shall engage one another and fight until one faction is defeated, at which point forces will be reorganized for counter charges. It is perfectly acceptable, however, for people to release upon death, run back, and reform at specially designated areas that will be PvP off-limits. Doing this instead of waiting for Priest rezzes will ensure that there is far more time for PvP and less down time. Battle of Agamand Mills = By winning at the Agamand Mills the Congregation makes Brill more vulnerable to attack and, as a result, the Forsaken must devote a greater portion of their army to the defense of the town. If the Alliance wins here then the covert forces sent into Undercity are granted 3 minutes of patrol-free time in order to search for the Lion's Bastion. Rules of Engagement: Whichever faction was selected to defend the Agamand Mills as a result of the Skirmish at the Scarlet Palisade Event may select the exact location of the defences at the mills. The battle will last for exactly one hour. At the end of the battle whoever has the most players at the previously specified defense point will be considered to be incontrol the area and the winner will be decided by a neutral observer. Waiting till the last minute and fly dropping into the center will not be considered a valid stratagem. The number of battle participants on both sides will be kept at even and fair levels, a topic which leaders will briefly discuss before each battle. Both sides must remained grounded. Because large graveyard travel discrepancies, ressurection during the battle will not be allowed. Both sides shall engage one another and fight until one faction is defeated, at which point forces will be reorganized for counter charges. It is perfectly acceptable, however, for people to release upon death, run back, and reform at specially designated areas that will be PvP off-limits. Doing this instead of waiting for Priest rezzes will ensure that there is far more time for PvP and less down time. ' Battle of Windrunner Village' = If the Alliance is able to clench victory at Windrunner Village then their victory allows enough time to search for and eventually find Windrunner's Tear. Horde victory, however, means that the amulet has been lost to the Sin'dorei. Rules of Engagement: Whichever faction won the Skirmish at Windrunner Spire may select whether to defend or attack Windrunner Village. The defending faction will select the building that will operate as the town's primary victory point. The battle will last for exactly one hour. At the end of the battle whoever has the most players at the previously specified victory point will be considered to be in control the area and the winner will be decided by a neutral observer. Waiting till the last minute and fly dropping into the center will not be considered a valid stratagem. The number of battle participants on both sides will be kept at even and fair levels, a topic which leaders will briefly discuss before each battle. Both sides must remained grounded. Because large graveyard travel discrepancies, ressurection during the battle will not be allowed. Both sides shall engage one another and fight until one faction is defeated, at which point forces will be reorganized for counter charges. It is perfectly acceptable, however, for people to release upon death, run back, and reform at specially designated areas that will be PvP off-limits. Doing this instead of waiting for Priest rezzes will ensure that there is far more time for PvP and less down time. Summary Each of these battles play vital roles in determining the final outcome of the campaign and victory or defeat in each engagement can mean the difference in winning or losing other engagements. Although these battles are meant to primarily function as RP-PvP events, both sides are encouraged to engage in free form RP both before and after the events at the respective Horde and Alliance basecamps. For the purposes of this campaign, the Congregational forces will be based out of Camp Dawn in the Scarlet Palisade and the Horde forces will use Brill as a primary staging point. When the Congregation relocates to the Ghostlands of Quel'Thalas, Winrunner Spire will serve as the main camp whilst Tranquillien will serve as the base for any Sin'dorei forces. One DM event for each faction Each side gets their own separate and non-PvP DM event, this could easily be expanded to include two for each side, should their prove to be sufficient interest. ' Alliance' – Plague at Garren's Farmstead: In order to repell the Congregation forces the Forsaken have begun to mobilize their most fearsome weapon; the plague. The Royal Apothecary Society has set up their base of operations in the shell of a farm once known as Garren's Stead. If the Congregation is to prevent the whole of their endeavor from being unraveled by the devious plots of the Forsaken, then the camp must be destroyed. Alliance Dungeon Master - Manstein ' Horde' – The Defense of Brill: Alliance forces have dispatched a significant number of soldiers, siege engines and tanks in order to bolster the illusion that Brill is their next target. The true nature of the attack, however, is irrelevant as the siege forces are far from unreal and must be destroyed if Brill is to remain safe and protected from attack. The Forsaken must rally their forces and, in a daring flanking attack, maneauver their way around the Alliance front lines and destroy the seige equipment. Horde Dungeon Master - Position Open. Interested Applicants please whisper or mail Manstein in-game. ''' Schedule '''Monday July 8, 2013 - Landing at the Scarlet Palisade Tuesday July 9, 2013 - 'Battle at Cold Hearth '''Wednesday July 10, 2013 '- Battle of Agamand Mills '''Thursday July 11, 2013 - '''Plague at Garren's Farmstead '''Saturday July 11, 2013'' - The Defense of Brill '''Saturday J''uly 13, 2013' - Foray into the Undercity '''Sunday 'July 14, 2013 '''- Landing at Windrunner Spire '''Monday'' ''July 15, 2013 - Battle of Windrunner Village *'All events will take place from 8:00 pm to 10:00 pm server time. ' What we are looking for *Both Horde and Alliance guilds to participate *Horde & Alliance Dungeon Masters who can commit to running the DM events listed above. How to Participate If you would like to participate in the actual event, feel free to either post your name here or mail your name to Manstein so that I can add you to the event calendar. If you would like to participate as a neutral party in the events jobs previously mentioned, please post here or WHISPER Manstein in-game so we can talk. Battle Reports Landing at the Scarlet Palisade Battle at Cold Hearth Battle of Agamand Mills Plague at Garren's Farmstead & The Defense of Brill Foray into the Undercity Landing at Windrunner Spire Battle of Windrunner Village Category:Quest for Turalyon Category:Campaigns Category:Congregation of the Silver Hand Category:Invasion of Tirsfal & Quel'Thalas